All I Know
by Capt Horn
Summary: My first MR songfic, 'All I Know'. >>--R/R-->. "Parental Advisory Explicit Content"
1. MTM 2K 1

This is my first songfic. ['All I Know'= hip hop by the 'Godfather of Noyze'] I split it into 3 sections 'cause it's too long. *C0mm3n+s P13a5e*  
  
All I Know  
  
intro:  
  
And now, ladies and gentlemen in your right corner  
  
Weighing in at an even 66 pounds  
  
Residing from To- kyo  
  
Maintaining 39 wins, 40 knockouts and no losses  
  
It's the undisputed monster champion of the world!!!  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Genki's alarm clock ringing and vibrating violently, waking the boy up. Genki rubbed his and took a closer look at the time. "Ah!!! Oh shit...." Genki yelled and jumped out of his bed.  
  
All I know [chorus 2X]  
  
That's a bad motherfucker  
  
All I know  
  
He's about to drop some shit now  
  
All I know  
  
Holly sweat dropped as she had 'unlocked' a boy from a mystery disc. "Hi... My name is Holly, who are you???" Holly asked.  
  
"Don't you know me? I'm Genki, the monster champ!!!" Genki introduced. Holly and Suezo then looked at each other and shrugged.  
  
When I first came out, many couldn't catch my name  
  
Now worldwide, feel the affects, scratch my name  
  
Genki, now rewind that, slow it down, you'll find that  
  
the way I design that, and reverb behind that, not in my contract  
  
Sounds of giggling and heavy breathing behind a bush. Ripping the bush into 2, Hare saw Genki and Holly kissing and having fun privately.  
  
"Hare!" The couple barked.  
  
"Sorry" Hare apologized "this one is for you!!!" He threw a 'protection tube' to Genki and ran away.  
  
I'm bustin all over my girl, while Hol- ly cums  
  
Down with the Two- One - Fifth, llladelph, Dy- Nast'  
  
R- double- O- T- S, no need to remind us  
  
Moo's Zuum troops chasing the couple again. "Genkiiiii!!! Faster, they are catching upppppp!!!" Holly screamed with an ear deafening pitch, and her were hands hammering Genki's back. Holly shrieked again as a fireball missed them by a few centimeters. "Holly, please shut up and stop hitting my back" Genki yelled "how can I roller blade fast if you keep doing this!!!"  
  
You're far behind us, tryin to high beam, blind us  
  
Catching shinas from a nickel-plated niner  
  
Blastin' holes in your designers  
  
This is for you primadonnas  
  
'cause my persona's like pirhannas  
  
Holly covered her ears as she was tortured by Moo mentally and vocally of the fact he was her father. "We can rule the world together, father and daughter..." Moo said and laughed evilly as he enjoys seeing his daughter crying angrily.  
  
I got you second guessin and sweating like saunas  
  
If you learned from the second lesson, no question you want it  
  
Change your facial expressions from minutes to seconds to longer  
  
God damn it feel good to see people on it  
  
= to be continued...... 


	2. MTM 2K 2

[chorus]  
  
"Sorry." Genki grinned and he jammed the 'X' button. His Pink Suezo then unleashed 'Eye Beam', knocking its adversity out. Genki smiled slyly as he saw his opponent wailing like a baby.  
  
Who's the man, Genki's the +Man+, so yo, pass the +Method+  
  
1200 styles, crush your crew without no effort  
  
Let me flip my, vocabulary, vocal acrobatics  
  
Smack up phone dramatics, I can jam like automatics  
  
Shot of Golem exploding into anger as his eyes turn glowing white and starts destroying any living things in his sight with his deadly 'Tornado'.  
  
Nine millimeter, twelve rounds, one in the chamber  
  
Russian roulette, you can bet, there is DAN- JUR  
  
"Let go of me, you pervert!!!" Holly cried as she struggled to free herself from Captain Horn's tongue wrap.  
  
"I love it when you're mad" Horn answered sweetly "baby, just for a night..." The suezo hybrid's tongue started to strip Holly's pants. A loud feminine scream was heard then...  
  
Number five in the billboard, with the bullet  
  
One million, in my pile, you know the style, let me pull it  
  
cause I'm about to blast ya, take the mic, then harass ya  
  
Shot changes to Durahan and Lilim engaged in a cat fight over the Iron Bird. Durahan smacks Lilim's face hard, sending her to the ground. "Only military personals are authorized to fly this thing, bitch!!!" Durahan ended.  
  
Switch up speeds, without the weed, then I'll pass ya  
  
Nineteen- ninety- nine, octane, because I gassed ya  
  
Watch me, George Jet, on- you- son, like I'm NASA  
  
Moo erupted and melted General Durahan with his 'Dragon Rage' for being a traitor to him. "And I'll destroy anyone, who dares go against me..." Moo and Rahzel snarled.  
  
God damn, like to ?? compare on blaster??  
  
It's the sound effect master  
  
"And I'll destroy anyone, who dares go against me"  
  
= to be continued...... 


	3. MTM 2K 3

[chorus]  
  
Shot changes to Suezo trying to prove Genki he's a real monster by covering the boy with his mouth.  
  
I got your mouth wide open, just like the Grand Canyon  
  
I'm Trugoy, to this death game, I got game  
  
Call me Genki, with the champ name, I got aim  
  
"I'm in the zone!!!" Genki exclaimed as he kicked and head butted the baddies frantically, turning them into lost discs.  
  
"He's one FIRE!!!" like a coal in a hot flame  
  
plus my Posdunuses, produces, your prognosis  
  
Kids doin the chronic from coast to coast kid  
  
The Phoenix grabbed Moo into the air for the final battle. "This long battle between us will continue as long as we live..." Moo said weakly as he felt the heat consuming him.  
  
Death, what the doctor ordered, so say, "Ahhh"  
  
Take you +Three Feet High and Risin+, like De La  
  
C' est la vie, I'm yo' super MC  
  
Shot of Genki rushing back home to check for the Monster Rancher 200X game. He burst into joy as he found the parcel with his particulars on it, in his mailbox.  
  
Got the S on my chest for you to buy my LP  
  
Check the mailboxes for prize and CD  
  
Sam Goody, Blockbustin' up your H M V  
  
Shot of Genki lying on his bed relaxingly as Holly gives him a 'Body Massage'.  
  
Genki please, ask yo Holly for some love  
  
Tell her need some restitution like them Japanese  
  
Holly halted with her massaging and turned to genki. "Holly, what is your 'Holly Qu'...ran' about?" Genki asked.  
  
"Qu'...ran? What are you talking about, darling?" Holly replied.  
  
"It's Holy Qu'ran, boy!!!" Rahzel corrected.  
  
in Japan, cause Genki drops the bomb  
  
More complex than texts, in your Holy Qu'ran  
  
[chorus]  
  
  
  
-------------------------------------- ---- EnD----------------------------- ----------------------- 


End file.
